Valiance
by BleachedAnarchy
Summary: This is the story of a young man that comes from a twisted past being scouted into Overwatch. During his time in over watch he will spend time getting to know the other heros as well as pursuing his revenge.
1. Prolugue

**Prologue**

Death. Destruction. Fear. Three of the things that the Omnics brought with them wherever they go. This didn't change at all for a small town in Florida. One moment everybody thought the Omnics were in Texas, then suddenly, with no warning the east side of the town was engulfed in an explosion. There were no survivors of the massive explosion as the Omnics emerged from the smoke firing on the residents of the town, shooting to kill. Residents on the west side of town hid in basements and cellars but were wiped out by the Omnic firing squad. The south side tried to fight back but failed miserably as each and every one of them were morbidly murdered or kidnaped to be killed later. The north side tried to run and escape into the thick forests, but one person put the stupid idea of an ambush in the residents heads. As the Omnics search the people would attack and for every one Omnic defeated ten people would die. There were only 21 residents on the north side. When a woman realized that the plan was failing she told her 10 year old son to run. He didn't want to leave her side. "If you die I'm dying with you!" He yelled but stopped when she slapped him and told him "Live on for me..." As she caressed his tear stained cheek and kissed his forehead before he ran and ran...and ran...


	2. Chapter 1 - Overwatch

**Chapter 1-Overwatch**

A head of dark hair disappears into a crowd, four men in all black following behind the teen, thinking that he didn't know of they're presence. The men lose the teen in the crowd and search wildly for him. Suddenly one of the men grabs their neck and yelps before dropping to the ground. The other men are on edge now. One man gets dragged into an alley, and doesn't come out, two down two to go.

One of the remaining men hears a breath in the dark, "What was that?!" He yells, the other man running over to him. Suddenly they both gasp for breath as a hand clasps around they're necks. The second man breathes his last breath as the hand collapses his wind pipe. The first is forced to the ground as the teen holds him down by his throat.

"Who sent you." The teen says in a stern, hostile tone.

"I won't say! T-they'll kill me!" The man coughs.

The teen leans down and whispers in the mans ear "If you don't tell me, I will kill you."

"...I-it was Talon!" The man breaks down.

"Good boy." The teen says before loosening his grip.

"C-can I go?" The man's heart beats hard in his chest.

"Tell your buddies not to come after Blake Jones again." The teen, Blake, knocks the man unconscious.

Blake stands up and shakes off his hand before leaving the alley and walks down the sidewalk.

"Hey kid." A man with a deep voice says behind Blake.

Blake turns quickly and swings his fist at the man.

"Hey! Watch it!" The man catches Blake's fist.

"I told your buddy to tell you to leave me alone!" He yells.

"What the hell?! I think you got the wrong guy!" The man yells.

"Talon sent you!" Blake yells.

"Overwatch sent me here, Kid." He says in a stern voice.

"Overwatch?" Blake pulls his fist out of the man's hand.

"The name is Gabe. Jack sent me because...well...we've been watching you Blake, you show a lot of promise. We talked it over and decided that, since you just roam, to see if you wanted to come back to head quarters. We've made you a room and everything, you have all kinds of places that you can train yourself physically and mentally. What do you think?" Gabe asks him.

Blake thinks for a second.

"Sure. But this doesn't mean I'm going to join Overwatch." He says.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 2 - 1 Fan!

Chapter 2- #1 Fan!

"Here you are." Gabe says, showing Blake his room "You've got all the necessities of a bedroom. A nice bed, a dresser and closet, a nightstand, and a mini fridge."

Blake looks around in astonishment "Wow, you mean this is all really mine?"

"Yup. It's all yours. Go ahead and get settled in and I'll come back and get you later so you can meet the others." Gabe nods and walks out of the room.

Blake looks around, laughs and throws himself into the bed.

"I never thought I'd get one of these again!" He smiles as he hugs the fluffy pillow happily, acting like a child.

He soon falls asleep happily in the comfortable bed, little did he know, he wasn't alone in his room.

"Wake-y wake-y, eggs and Blake-y.~" A cheerful girl's voice hits Blake's ears.

"Nnn..." He groans as he opens one eye, only to be met by the face of a smiling girl with pink triangles painted on her face "H-huh?!"

"'Bout time you woke up, new guy!" The girl laughs.

"W-who the hell are you?!" Blake exclaims, confused.

Blake has never been good with girls, he can barely talk to them! When a girl hits on him he doesn't know how to react except to run!

"My name's Hana! And you're Blake! I know all about you! You're my favorite channel!" The girl, Hana, laughs as she fan-girls over him.

"Favorite...channel?" Blake looks at her weird.

"Yea! Every time that Jack, Ana, and Gabe would do surveillance on you, Ana would come get me because she knows how much I love watching you fight!" She bounces up and down, clearly full of energy.

"W-why?" A deep blush spreads across Blake's cheeks.

"It's sooooooo cool!!!! You're like 'hiya!' and 'hmph!' and 'tell your buddies not to come after Blake Jones again.'!" Hana acts out all the moves as she makes the sounds.

"Wow, you really are a fan of me." Blake laughs lightly.

"Yup! Your number one fan!" She tackles him in his bed.

"H-hey!! What the hell?!" Blake's face gets bright red as Hana lays on top of him.

"Hehehe! I'm your biggest fan! Don't let anyone tell you that they are, because they're lying!!" She exclaims, pointing her finger at him.

"Okay! I believe you! Can you get off me now?" He says with a now bright red face.

"Hmmm." Hana puts her finger to her lips in thought before saying "No." and smiling.

"What?! W-why?!" Blake exclaims.

"'Cause it's not everyday that you get to cuddle with your hero!" She laughs and hugs him tightly, squishing her chest against him.

"H-hey! S-stop!" Blake's face turns a darker shade of red as he feels her chest touch his and his hands touch her thighs.

"What? Am I not cute enough? Is my chest to big or to small? What's wrong?" Hana pouts after sitting up, straddling his lap.

"W-w-what the h-hell?! I'm saying stop because I barely even know you!!!" He exclaims, feeling slightly bad because of Hana's pouting.

"But I know all about you!" She puts her hands on his stomach.

"There is a difference between knowing my moves and knowing me." His voice gets a little hostile.

Hana leans down, her face inches from his, her hair tickling his cheek and says "But I do know everything about you."

"Prove it." Blake isn't deterred by how close she his, because now mature Blake is in control.

"You hate men that disrespect women, I can tell because there are many times that you would here a cry for help and you would snap to attention, but, depending on the situation, you would choose whether to handle it violently or peacefully.

If it was a domestic abuse situation, you would always leave the guy unconscious in a dumpster and take the lady safely to her house." She explains.

"That's not enough proof at all. I want to hear a secret that no one would know about me." He says.

"You have a scar on your back from your right shoulder to your left hip. You are a virgin. You act tough but deep down you care more than anyone." She lists off more things.

"Maybe you do know a lot about me. But not all about me." Blake says before reverting to childish Blake again.

"Hmm. I guess you're right I don't know much about your past." She shrugs.

Blake's hands squeeze around Hana's thighs as she mentions his past.

"H-hey there!" Hana's face turns bright red as she bites her lip "Weren't you the one talking about how you barely know me!"

Blake realizes what he had done and quickly pulls his hands away "I'm sorry!"

"I-it's fine, but why'd you tense up like that?" Hana says with concern in her voice.

"It...it was nothing." He tells her an unconvincing lie.

"Okay. I get it. But once you know me better I want to know..." She whispers.

"Okay..." Blake nods slowly.

"Promise me." She says.

"I promise." He smiles slightly at her.

"Thank you." She caresses his cheek and kisses his forehead before hoping off him "See ya later!" She smiles before running out of the room.

Blake's eyes open wide as he feels something pulse through him "W-what was that..?" He mumbles before shrugging it off and getting ready to go meet the others.


End file.
